Barney's Fun
Barney's Fun & Games is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 23, 2008. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it After 3 seconds ago the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big game board filled with fun and surprises!. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Daniel (Casey Rodriguez) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Jackie (Kate Aberger) *Taylor (Kacie Lynch) *Chloe (Athena Hawkins) *Destiny (Kennedy Donatto) *Grace (Madison McPherson) *Joshua (Jeremy Becerra) *Layla (Layla Rostami) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Me and My Family #Games #What a Baseball Day! (Scene Taken from: Let's Play Games / Ready, Set, Play!) #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: Count Me In / Barney's Pajama Party) #Help Protect the Earth #What Shall We Make Today? #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: You Can Count On Me / Can You Sing That Song?) #Silly Sounds (Scene Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #The Sleep Song (Scene Taken from: Doctor Barney is Here!) #The Airplane Songs (Scene Taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume from "The Best of Barney". is used. *The Barney voice from "The Best of Barney". is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Let's Make Music (2006)". is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Dino-Mite Birthday". is used. *The Musical Background for "Let's Go To The Fire House". is used. Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) * (The camera slowly zooms through a variety of insects and rocks. We follow a small yellow bug climb up a blade of grass. As it spreads its wings to fly, we are whisked along the Australian outback and prairie by Ayers rock and eventually slow down as we approach Cody's house) * (Interior of Cody's room. The camera pans around to show Cody sleeping in his hammock. The sound of Faloo's call is heard. Cody hears it, jumps out of bed and runs to the window. He puts on his shirt and grabs his knife) * (Cody sneaks past his mother, who is in the kitchen listening to the radio) * Announcer: Thundershowers are expected in the Crocodile Falls area and some of the surrounding gullies, well, take out your... * (Exterior of Cody's house. Cody leaves the house and closes the door behind him, but not silently) * Mum: (from inside upon hearing the door) Cody! * Cody: (wincing) Yes, mum? * Mum: What about your breakfast? * Cody: I have some sandwiches in my pack. * Mum: We'll be home for supper. * Cody: (jumping the gate) No worries, mum. * (Cody runs towards the forest. Faloo's call is heard in the background. He runs past some rock formations and enters the woods. Birds follow him and squawk at him) * Cody: (to the birds) Hang on, we're coming. * (Cody jumps over a hollow log) * Cody: Hustle up, Nelson, Faloo's sounding the call! * (Cody slides through a log, picks up a stick and beats on the roof of the wombats' home) * Cody: C'mon, little wombats, split up! * (Cody continues to run through the forest with all of the animals following him) * (Cody arrives at the tree where Faloo has been sounding the call) * Cody: (to Faloo) Who's caught this time? * Faloo: You don't know her, Cody. Her name is Marahute, the great golden eagle. * Cody: Where is she? * Faloo: She's caught, high on a cliff in a poacher's trap. You're the only one who can reach her. * Cody: I'll get her loose. * Faloo: Righto, jump on, no time to lose. * (Cody jumps onto Faloo as they travel through the forest and along a river stream. More scenes of animals and the forest) * (They arrive at the cliff) * Faloo: (pointing up towards the cliff) She's up on top of that ridge. Be careful, little friend. Quote 2 (English version) * (Various time-lapse views of Cody climbing up the cliff face) * (Cody reaches the top and sees the eagle) * Cody: (whispers) Marahute. * (Cody looks at the eagle. He approaches her slowly. She hears him and awakens. Marahute screeches and attempts to get free) * Cody: (reassuring) Calm down, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. (Cody strokes Marahute on the head) That's a girl. Stay inanimate...it's alright. * (Cody gets out his knife. Marahute sees the knife's glint and begins to fight and shriek) * Cody: Please, wait! I'm here to help you. Easy, now! Easy! * (Cody cuts two ropes. Cody cuts the last rope to free Marahute) * Cody: You're free!! * (As Marahute spreads her wings to fly, she knocks Cody off the cliff) * Cody: NoooooOOOO!!!! * (Cody falls. Marahute dives down to catch him. She catches him just before he hits the ground. They begin to fly around. The animals see Cody on Marahute and stand in awe. Marahute flies over several rock formations. They fly up above the clouds. Cody looks at his reflection in Marahute's eye) * Cody: Higher! * (They fly even higher above the clouds. Marahute throws Cody and catches him. Now Cody is held in Marahute's talons) * Cody: Woah! * (Cody mocks an eagle screech. He laughs as Marahute tickles him. They cruise above the clouds which eventually open up to show the ground. Marahute nosedives towards the ground and a stream. She holds Cody just high enough above the water where that he is water-skiing. They approach a flock of birds. Marahute lets Cody go and he skims through the birds, scattering them. Marahute grabs Cody just before he falls in and then puts Cody right in front of her, on her beak. They go over the edge of a waterfall. Marahute catches Cody again. This time, he rides by standing on her back. They arrive at Marahute's nest) * Cody: Wow! * (Cody and Marahute look at each other. Cody falls over as he attempts to look at Marahute upside down. Marahute moves some grass and feathers to show Cody her eggs) * Cody: You're a mum! * (Cody puts his ear to the eggs) * Cody: You're very warm. Are they gonna hatch soon? * (Marahute ruffles her neck feathers in an affectionate fashion. She sits on the eggs and then looks out over her domain) * Cody: Where's the daddy eagle? (Marahute drops her head) Oh...my dad's gone as well. Quote 3 (English version) * (Now Marahute and Cody are on the ground. Marahute takes off and Cody runs around, making flying noises) * (Just inside the forest, a wanted poster of McLeach is posted on a tree. A mouse is tied up with a bell attached to it that rings as it fights. Cody hears the bell and goes over to the mouse) * Cody: Heh heh. Hey, little fella, what just happened to you? * Baitmouse: (panicking) Oh, dear! No, no, no, no!! Get away, get away! It's a trap, it's a trap. Be careful, NO!! * Cody: (as the mouse is speaking) Don't worry, I'll get you loose. Woah! (Cody falls into the trap. He looks up to see a blinking light and the alarm) * (Exterior of McLeach's truck. The radar has a blip on the screen) * McLeach: (laughs) Had one!! * (Exterior of trap, back in the hole where Cody has fallen) * Baitmouse: (from the top of the hole) Are you alright? * Cody: (rubbing his head) Yes, I think so. * Baitmouse: Okey-dokey. (he runs off) * Cody: No, wait! Come back! Oh, please come back! * (Cody tries to get out. He gets halfway up to China, grabs a tree root. It breaks and he falls. The baitmouse begins to lower a vine down to help Cody) * Baitmouse: Here you go, grab on. * Cody: That's great, just a little more, a little farther.....there! I had it. * (a rumble is heard and the ground begins to shake) * Baitmouse: Oops. * (view of McLeach's vehicle trampling through the forest, disturbing everything) * Baitmouse: Yipe! * (The vine is severed as McLeach's truck comes to a screeching halt. Cody falls. The truck opens. Johanna leans over the pit and growls. Cody yells) * McLeach: (unseen, approaching the trap) Well, Johanna, what have we done today? A dingo, a fat old razorback, or a nice big.... (he sees Cody) boy?! * (McLeach thinks for a second, gives a dirty look to Johanna and kicks her) * McLeach: Johanna, you've been digging holes out here again?! (mumbling to himself) Dumb lizard always trying to bury squirrels out here. * Cody: Nuh-uh. It's a trap and poaching's against the law. * McLeach: Trap?! Where'd you get an idea like that?! Boy, I think you've been down in that hole for too long. (he holds his gun out where that Cody can grab it) Well, c'mon, grab ahold. We'll get you out of this little old lizard hole and you can just run along home. * (Johanna has spotted the baitmouse on Cody's backpack. She hisses and makes a face) * Cody: This IS a poacher's trap and YOU'RE a poacher. * (The mouse ducks back into the backpack. Johanna jumps on Cody, knocking McLeach into the hole. His gun goes off. Johanna begins to attach Cody's backpack) * Cody: (to Johanna) Let go!! Hey, get off of me!! * McLeach: I'm gonna murder her. (climbing out of the hole) I'm gonna murder that dumb, slimy, egg-sucking salamander. * Cody: Cut that out! Get off of me! * (Johanna continues to attack the backpack. McLeach picks up his gun. He points it at Johanna. Looking through gun scope, McLeach aims at Johanna, she tries to get out of his view. As she does this, McLeach spots the feather in Cody's pack. He picks up Cody by his backpack) * McLeach: Huh. Good girl, Johanna. * (Johanna looks up and grins happily) * McLeach: (to Cody) Say where'd you get this pretty feather, boy? * Cody: (humbly) It was a present. * McLeach: (coddling) Oh, that's real nice. Who gave it to you? * Cody: (stumbling) It's a s...secret. * McLeach: That's no secret boy, you see, (menacing) I already had the father. (makes a cutting sound and draws a feather across his neck like he is slashing a throat) He, he, he. You just warn me where momma and these little eggs are. * (Cody breaks free from McLeach by slipping out of his backpack) * Cody: NO!! * McLeach: Johanna, sic him! * (Cody runs through the forest with Johanna close behind. He enters an open area where we see a waterfall and water. Cody stops right at the right edge of the small cliff that drops into the water. Johanna follows close behind. Cody reaches into his pocket and pulls out his knife. He drops it. McLeach steps on his hand) * McLeach: You're coming with me, boy. * Cody: My mum will call the rangers! * McLeach: (sarcastically) Oh, dear...not the rangers, what have I done?! What have I done?! Don't let your mum call the rangers!! Please, wait!! (Johanna laughs. McLeach laughs. McLeach throws Cody's backpack into the river) My poor baby got eaten by the crocodiles, boo-hoo-hoo! Let's go, boy! * Cody: (from inside McLeach's cage) HEEELLLPPP!!! HEEEELP!!!! * (The baitmouse sees Cody in the cage. He runs to the local RAS telegraph office. It begins to rain and the wind is blowing. He bursts through the door as the telegraph mouse is eating) * Baitmouse: (very fast and emotional) Help, help, help!! Someone help! McLeach took the boy. He took the little boy. Send for help!! * (The telegraph mouse begins typing the message in morse code. The camera pans up to the roof, where other mice aim the antenna. A message is seen being relayed to the Marshall Islands) Quote 4 (English version) * (In a wrecked plane on the Marshall Islands, a mouse listens to the morse code message. He recognizes the distress call, activates the controls on the plane and relays a message to Hawaii) * (A message is seen being relayed to Hawaii. Screens fill with RAS. Mice are watching through binoculars in the back. They send a signal to other mice. They dial the phone to distract a guard. A phone rings. The guard leaves. Mice take over, type on a keyboard and read the message. "RAS...RAS...ATTENTION: BOY TAKEN IN AUSTRALIA, IMMEDIATE ACTION REQUIRED". They type "Relay to New York") * (Then the message journeys across the ocean to Los Angeles, then to Denver, St. Louis, Chicago, Washington, D.C. and then New York) * (It is winter in New York. Through the clouds, the camera descends upon the UN building. A mouse is listening to the transmission at the RAS headquarters in New York) * Mouse: Code red, code red!! Attention, all Rescue Aid Society delegates, all delegates please report immediately to the main assembly hall. This is an emergency meeting. I repeat, this is a code red emergency meeting!! * (the delegates have been assembled as the announcement is being made) * (Interior of the RAS meeting hall) * Chairmouse: Order! Order! Yes, yes, I know it's late, but I'm...oh, really! Sir Charles. Hello, hello, Frank, how are you, nice to see you! And Esmeralda, there you are! Ha ha...alright now, silence please, everyone pay attention. There has been a toy-making in Australia. (delegates gasp) A young boy needs our help. This is a mission requiring our very finest, and I know we are all thinking of the same two mice. (everyone looks to the seats of Hungary and USA, which are empty. The delegates gasp again) What's this?! Gone? We must find Bernard and Miss Bianca at once! * (Interior of a posh restaurant) * (As a waiter walks by a pillar column in the restaurant, a pea drops on the floor. A cricket comes out of the column and picks it up) * Cricket: Oh...pea soup. * (With an elaborate contraption, he launches the pea up the column where it drops into a thimble-pot of the cook) * Cricket cook: Pea soup! * (A waiter cricket comes along and picks up the soup. The scene changes to the chandelier over the restaurant and we see a mini-restaurant above the real one) * Bianca: To my darling Bernard, and our wonderful partnership. * Bernard: (hesitant and fumbling) Ah...yes...yes...ah...won...wonderful. * Bianca: You've been very silent this evening, is there something on your mind? * Bernard: Well, um...actually...I, ah...I was wondering..... (he reaches into his pocket) * Bianca: Yes, darling? * Bernard: I...Miss Bianca, would you...would you... (the ring falls through a hole in Bernard's pocket onto the floor) would you excuse me for a moment? * (Bernard chases the ring across the floor. He crawls around, sees it and just as he goes to grab it, a waiter kicks it under another table. Francois arrives at their table) * Francois: (French accent) Pardon me, Miss Bianca, I have reluctant news. (He hands her a piece of paper) * Bianca: Yes, Francois? What is this? * Francois: You and Bernard have been asked to accept a dangerous mission to Australia. * Bianca: (reading the message) Oh, the poor boy. This is dreadful. Now where is Bernard? I must warn him at once! * Francois: Allow me madame, I will warn him immediately. * (Bernard is seen under a table, retrieving the ring. The ring finds its road onto a rather large woman mouse's foot, who is having dinner with a rather nerdy-looking man mouse. As Bernard removes the ring from her foot, she thinks that the man mouse is playing pool with her and smacks the man mouse) * Bernard: (practicing) Miss Bianca, will you marry me? Miss Bianca, will you please marry me? * Francois: (as Bernard practices) Swiftly, Mister Bernard! I must speak with you..... * Bernard: Not now, Francois, I'm busy! * Francois: No, no, no, no, mister, you don't... * (As Francois attempts to follow Bernard, he collides with another cricket waiter and falls on his back. Various crickets run to help him) * (Bernard returns to the table) * Bianca: Bernard, did you speak to Francois? * Bernard: Ah, yes, but, uh...there's...there's something I want..... * Bianca: I know exactly what you're going to say. Francois warned me all about it. * Bernard: He did? How else did he warn you? * Bianca: Oh, it doesn't matter, I think it's a marvelous idea. * Bernard: (shocked) You do? I mean, you...you really want to? * Bianca: I don't think it's a matter of waiting, it's a matter of duty. * Bernard: D-duty? I...I never thought of it, well, um...alright...alright. How does...how does next April sound to you? * Bianca: Heavens, no! We must act immediately, tonight! * (she leaves the restaurant with Bernard close behind) * Bernard: Tonight? But, but, ah...please wait! Uh, Bianca, this is so sudden, I mean, don't you at least need a gown or something? * Bianca: No, just a pair of khaki shorts and some hiking boots! * Bernard: Hiking boots? * (Interior of the RAS meeting hall) * Chairmouse: Ah, there you are, come along, come along. * Bianca: Delegates, we have a reluctant announcement. Bernard and I have decided to accept the mission to Australia. * Bernard: (surprised) Australia? * Chairmouse: Oh, good show! Now, you must fly out immediately! It's a little nippy outside, but we won't let that stop us, will we? What? (laughs) Quote 5 (English version) * (On top of a building, snow and wind blow all around) * Bernard: (yelling) Miss Bianca, I'm not sure it's such a good idea to fly this soon after eating! * Bianca: Darling, you'll be just fine! * Bernard: But aren't you supposed to wait 45 moments? * Bianca: (annoyed) Oh, just knock on the door and see if Orville is there!! * Bernard: (knocks slightly/swiftly) Well, nobody's home, let's go. * (Bernard gets buried with snow) * Bianca: Bernard!! (scolding) This is no time to play in the snow. * Bernard: I wasn't playing in the snow. It...it was an avalanche. * Bianca: Oh, look, Bernard! (reading the sign) Under new management, see Wilbur. C'mon, darling, let's get a move out! * (Interior of Wilbur's hangar. Wilbur is seen singing and dancing along with some music) * Bianca: Yoo-hoo! Mr. Wilbur! Hello? * Bernard: Watch out!! Excuse me! * Bianca: Bernard, DO something! He can't hear us! * (Bernard rushes to get the boombox and Wilbur continues to dance) * Wilbur: (sings) The girls all look (music stops) if I go by....hey, who murdered the music?! * Bernard: That's better. * Bianca: Excuse us for interrupting, we're from the Rescue Aid Society. I am Miss Bianca...... * Wilbur: (interrupting) Miss Bianca?! * Bianca: And this is my.... * Wilbur: (yet interrupting) THE Miss Bianca? I don't believe it. My brother Orville warned me ALL about you, oh, boy, I...this is an honor to have.......may I just say on miss to you? May I? (kisses her hand) * Bernard: Ahem. (deliberately) We need to charter a flight. * Wilbur: Well, you've come to the right place, buddy boy, welcome to (pause) "Albatross Air"----a fair fare from here to there. (laughs) Get it? A fair fare? It's a...a play on...never mind, I have tons of exotic destinations, faraway places, custom designed for (in a seductive voice) romantic weekend getaways. (laughs) As well as the finest in-flight accommodations. Speaking of which, what can I get you? (fumbles, searches through his cooler) How about a nice mango-Maui cooler? Very, very nice, very tasty.... * Bianca: No, thank you... * Wilbur: Or a, ah... (fumbles about) Coconut guava nectar? It's carbonated. Very nice. I have little umbrellas for each one of them and a little coconut fact... * Bianca: No, it's urgent that we leave immediately! * Wilbur: (disappointed) Nothing? Nothing at all? * Bernard: (dismayed) Wilbur. * Wilbur: How about a cream soda? * Bernard: Now look, we need a flight to Australia. * Wilbur: Australia? The Land Down Under? That's a famous idea! Well, if can I pencil you in? Ah...after spring thaw? You know, mid-June would be very nice. * Bianca: Oh, dear, we must leave TONIGHT. * Wilbur: (spits out his drink) TONIGHT?! (coughs and laughs) C'mon, you're joking me, right? (laughs) Have you looked outside? (he opens the window) It's suicide out there! Oh-ho, oh, dear. OH, DEAR...I'm afraid your jolly little holiday will have to wait. (laughs) What a bunch of jokers. * Bianca: But you don't understand, a boy needs our help, he's in danger. * Wilbur: A boy? You mean, a little child kinda boy? * Bianca: He was taken. * Wilbur: Taken? (remorseful) Aw...that...that's awful. Locking up a little child. A child should be free. Free to run wild through the house on Saturday mornings, (gathering strength) free to have cookies and milk and get these little white mustaches, you know, with the... (determined) NOBODY'S gonna take a child's freedom away while I'm around, nobody, do you hear me?! * Bianca: Does that mean you'll take us? * Wilbur: (with conviction) Storm or no storm, Albatross Airlines, at your service!! (Wilbur salutes) * (scene changes to Bernard and Bianca on Wilbur's back) * Wilbur: Passengers are requested to please fasten their seat belts and secure all carry-ons. We'll be departing following our standard pre-flight maintenance. Thank you all. * (Wilbur begins to exercise) * Wilbur: Yes, loosen up, get the blood flowing up to the head and a couple of these...oh! (tries to do a push-up) Alright, one's enough, here we go. Oh! Ah, yes!! That feels better. Oh, baby. Tie your kangaroos down, sports fans, here we COME!! ''(opens the hangar doors, gets blown back by the wind) Yes, let's go for it!! Woah! Hey, you! Woah! Hey, I didn't adjust for the winds. Alright, we're gonna make it!! I just have to duck down a little lower, that's all. Go under the wind, go under it! Here we go!! (shrieks) Ow, this is cold! Slippery! Ice! Ice! We have ice! We have ice! Oh, hang on now!! Here we go! Here we go! Here we go!!! ''HERE WE GO!! COWABUNGA!!!! * (Wilbur dives for the street, flying just in time to miss the ground) * Bianca: Captain, is this a non-stop flight to Australia?! * Wilbur: Well, ah...not exactly, no, I could certainly say no. We're gonna have to make connections with a bigger bird. (aside) Non-stop? What do I look like, Charles Lindburgh?! Quote 6 (English version) * (McLeach drives his vehicle with Cody in the cage in the Australian outback) * Cody: (pounding on the cage) Lemme outta here!! Lemme go!! You can't do this!! Help! Help! Help! * McLeach: (on speaker) Breaker, breaker, little mate. I forgot to warn you around here, you need to be SILENT!! * (Cody trips) * McLeach: Or the rangers might hear you. Now sit down and relax, enjoy the view. (laughs) Nothing but abandoned opal mines as far as the eye can see. And dead ahead, is home sweet home. (begins singing/from a distance) Home, home on the range. Where the critters are tied up in chains, I cut through their sides and I tear off their hides. And the next day, I do it again. Everybody! Home, home on the range.... * (Longer shot of Cody's house) * Mum: Cody! Cody! Cody! Quote 7 (English version) *(Interior of cargo hold of airplane. Wilbur, Bernard and Miss Bianca are sleeping on an airplane tire) *Announcer: (heard from inside the plane) Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 12 is now approaching Sydney airport, make sure you pick up your parcels and packages and enjoy your stay in Australia. *(Miss Bianca awakens, gives Bernard a kiss to awaken him) *Bernard: (just awakening/yawns) Are we there yet? *Bianca: Yes. You know, perhaps we should awaken Wilbur. *Bernard: Oh, oh...alright, I'll get him up. (leaning over) Ahh...Wilbur? *(Wilbur is snoring) *Bernard: Wilbur? Wilbur?! *Wilbur: (half awake) Um, yes, just five more moments, ma. *(Wilbur rolls over, trapping Bernard and Bianca) *Bianca and Bernard: (shrieks) Wilbur!! *Wilbur: (groggy) That's all I need, five more moments. *Bianca: (pleading) Wilbur?! Are you awake?! *Bernard: Get, get up, we're there!! *Wilbur: Alright. I'm up, I'm up. *(he rolls back over) *Bernard: Watch out, you had... *Wilbur: (moans) Oh! I must've been sleeping on a bolt. Ooh. *(plane body opens) *Wilbur: Oh, boy. Throw another shrimp on the Barbie girls, because HERE I COME!! *Bernard; Here we go again!! *Wilbur: CANNONBALL!!!!! *Bianca: Whee!! *(Wilbur cannonballs out of the airplane. He runs into a flock of seagulls on his road down and passes the Sydney Opera House) *Wilbur: Gangway! Coming through, mice on board!! Clear the road! Move over, madam, there you go! Coming through, sir, thank you all. (laughs) Next stop Mugwomp Flats. Did we lose anyone back there? (laughs) *Bernard: Miss Bianca, from...from now on, can't...can't we just take the train? Quote 8 (English version) *(Exterior of the Mugwomp Flats control tower. Jake and Sparky are playing checkers) *Jake: Well, Sparky, you've had this coming for a long time. And now, you're gonna get it. Ha! *(Jake jumps one of Sparky's pieces. Sparky spits and then jumps a bunch of Jake's pieces) *Jake: Huh...wise fly. *(Sparky laughs) *Wilbur: (over the radio) Mugwomp tower, Mugwomp tower, this is Albatross One Three requesting permission to land. Over? *Jake: Albatross? *(Jake flips over the checkerboard to a chart that has various bird sizes) *Jake: Let's see...finch, wren, scrub bird, lockeet, freckled duck, culah, kookaburra, parrot, cockatoo, alba...albatross?! It's a jumbo!! (into the radio) Negative one three, you'll have to turn back, our runway isn't long enough for a bird your size. *Wilbur: Not long enough?! Look, pal, I can land this fact on a dime! *Bernard: (heard over the radio) Uh...Wilbur, if, if the runway isn't long enough... *Wilbur: Listen, you can't let these radar jockeys push you around. Just leave it to me, alright? *Jake: (into the radio) I say again, mate, our runway is too short. *Wilbur: And I say again, MATE, I'm coming in!! *Jake: Crazy Yank. Run, Sparky, we have to find a fashion to extend the runway. *(Jake and Sparky begin to make the runway longer. Jake kicks a cinder block raising part of the roof) *Wilbur: Here we go! *Bernard: We'll...we'll never make it!! *Wilbur: (as he bounces along the roof) Hot! Ooh! Ow! Passengers, please remain seated until the aircraft comes to an entire and complete stop. Thank you all. *(Jake and Sparky continue to extend the runway. Wilbur lands on an umbrella and spins around) *Jake: Run, Sparky, we need to make a drag line! *(An elaborate clothesline/hangar/brassiere drag line is constructed. Wilbur is catapulted into the drag line. As he stops, he is wearing the bra) *Wilbur: (cocky) Don't try and warn ME the runway's too short. Ha! (to Jake) Hold this for me, will you, pal? *(Wilbur hands him the bra, which launches Jake backwards) *Jake: Bloke ought to have his wings clipped. *Wilbur: Your captain thanks you for flying Albatross Airlines... *Jake: (aside to Sparky) Crazy Yanks. They think thy can do any fool fact, without any regard or... Quote 9 (English version) * (He sees Bianca. She becomes starry-eyed. Sparky wonders what just happened. He looks at Jake. Sparky buzzes in dismay) * Jake: (being suave) Welcome to Australia, ma'am. My name's Jake and if there's any matter I can make your stay more pleasant, don't hesitate to ask. * Bianca: Oh, how kind. * Jake: Allow me to get that bag for you. * Bernard: (rushing) I have...I have a lot of.....luggage here... * Wilbur: Here, let me give you a hand of these bags, pal. All part of the friendly service here at Albatross Air-- * (Wilbur picks up two of the bags. A crunch is heard) * Wilbur: Ow! Oh! Big time hurt! Ah, my back!! Oh, it's out! * Bianca: Wilbur, are you alright? * Jake: Don't worry, ma'am, I'll handle this. Sparky, you watch the tower, we have to get this bird to the hospital. * Wilbur: Oh...can't go down, can't go up. Oh! Take the bags, take the bags! Quote 10 (English version) *(Exterior of an old military hospital vehicle. Wilbur is being lowered inside by a series of ropes, gears and nurse mice) *Nursemice: Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho! *Wilbur: Hey, whaddya doing here? Hey, what...what's going on? Please, wait! Hey, wait a moment....just stop everything. *Bianca: Wilbur, don't worry. We'll come back the moment we find the boy. *Wilbur: (begging) Hey, you! Please, wait! Wait a moment! Don't leave me here, please wait! I'm feeling much better now. I'm even ready to hit the beaches. (laughs) I'm even ready to mambo. (Wiggles in the restraints) *Bianca: Doctor, will he be alright? *Doctor: (consoling) Now, now, my darling. Keep a stiff upper lip. They all come in with a wheeze and leave with a grin. Off with you now. Leave everything to me. Shoo, shoo, off you go. *(they leave) *Doctor: Jump to it, ladies, we have a bent bird in our hands. Move, move, move, bustle, bustle, bustle. That's it, ah-ha. *Wilbur: Will it--will it hurt, doc? *Doctor: Dear boy, you won't feel a fact. (to the nurse mice) Launch the back brace! *(the back brace is launched to immobilize Wilbur's back) *Wilbur: Hey, you! Hey, wait! Please wait! Woah!! I've been skewered. *Doctor: (cross) I've already missed tea, Mr. Albatross, now don't force me to take drastic measures. You MUST relax. *Wilbur: Relax?! I have never been more relaxed in my life!! (begins to get hyper) If I were anymore relaxed, I'd be dead!!! *Doctor: (smug) I'm not convinced. (to the nurse mice) Sixty milligrams! *Nursemice: Sixty milligrams. *(the nurse mice fill hypodermic needle with liquid and put it into the chamber of a shotgun) *Wilbur: Hey...what...are...are you guys crazy? You can't do that to me! I'm an American citizen buddy!!! *Doctor: Better double it! *Wilbur: DOUBLE?! *Nursemice: Double, coming up! *(they load up another needle in the other chamber) *Wilbur: NoooooOOOO!!!! *Doctor: Prepare the albatross for medication. *Wilbur: Oh, I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming!! C'mon, Wilbur, wake up, boy, wake up!! *Doctor: (giving directions to aim the gun) Three degrees right. *Wilbur: C'mon!! *Nursemice: Three degrees right. *Wilbur: C'mon, it's a joke, it's a joke! *Doctor: Down two degrees. *Wilbur: Oh, dear, don't go down two degrees! *Nursemice: Down two degrees. *Doctor: Ready! *Wilbur: No, I'm not ready!! Please, wait!! *Doctor: Aim!! *Wilbur: (weeping) Please, don't do this to me..... *Doctor: FIRE!! *(the scene changes to outside and we hear the gunfire) *Wilbur: Ow, ow, oh, ooh... Quote 11 (English version) * (Exterior of Mugwomp Flats. Bernard and Bianca are looking at a map) * Bernard: Now we just...have to figure out how to get there. * Jake: Well, ah...you and your, um...husband here on a little outback excursion? * Bianca: Oh, dear, we're not married. * Bernard: In fact, we're-we're here on a----a top--ah...secret mission. Very...very...hush, hush. * Jake: Oh! Had to rescue that child McLeach nabbed, right? * Bianca: Why, that's right! How did you know? * Jake: (he jumps Bernard out of the road/whispers to Bianca) You'll find it's hard to keep secrets in the outback, miss. (out loud) Well, ah...which fashion you taking? (looking at Bernard's map) Suicide trail through Nightmare Canyon or the shortcut at Satan's Ridge? * Bernard: Su...suicide trail? * Jake: Good choice. (dramatically) More snakes, less quicksand. Then once you cross Bloodworm Creek, you're not free, this is until, um...Dead Dingo Pass. * Bernard: (puzzled) Wait, wait, wait a moment, I don't...I don't see any.....any of that....that stuff on the map. * Jake: A map's no good in the outback! (folding up the map) What you really need is someone, (schmoozing to Bianca) someone who KNOWS the territory. * Bianca: Oh, Mister Jake, will you guide us? * Jake: At your service! * (he bows and shoves the map behind him into Bernard's gut) * Jake: Here, better take my arm, miss. It's gonna be a treacherous hike. (beginning to warn a story) I remember the time, Miss B, it was just me and four hundred of these big giant... * Bernard: Doesn't even know how to fold a map... * (The rangers are at Crocodile Falls, searching the water. Then we see Bernard, Miss Bianca and Jake on a flying squirrel in a tree, getting ready to jump) * Jake: This is how we get around in the outback, Miss B. (shouting) The only fashion to travel, right, Berno? * Bernard: Ah, yes, yes, it's just a little.....a little...ah...bumpy back here. * (Bernard is bobbing along on the tail. The flying squirrel climbs to the top of the tree and jumps) * Jake: Cinch up your seat belts, mates, we're coming in for a landing. * (The flying squirrel lands in a small bush. Jake and Miss Bianca get off the flying squirrel. However, the bush isn't exactly stable yet) * Bernard: Hold it, not...not yet!! * (Bernard gets launched into a patch of briars) Quote 12 (English version) * (Exterior of McLeach's hideout) * McLeach: (sharpening a knife) Well, boy, let's see if we can do something to refresh that old rusty memory of yours. Is she on Satan's Ridge? (throws a knife at the map Cody is standing in front of) Or Nightmare Canyon?! (throws another knife) Whadda you think, Johanna? Yes, that's it...right smack dab in the middle at Croc Falls! (throws another knife/to Cody) Am I getting warm?! * Cody: I warned you, I don't remember. * McLeach: Don't you realize a bird that size is worth a fortune?! (in Cody's face) I'll split the money with you fifty-fifty, you can't get a better offer than that, boy. * Cody: You won't have any money after the rangers get through with you. * (McLeach growls in frustration, kicking over the kettle of water in the fire) Quote 13 (English version) * (fade to Bernard and Bianca in the forest by the water. Bianca is removing the burrs from Bernard) * Bernard: Jake's been gone...ow...been gone for a long time; perhaps I should go, oh! Perhaps I should go look for him. * Bianca: Oh, don't you concern about Jake, he can handle himself. * Bernard: Yes, I...I noticed. * Bianca: I am just sure he'll be back in no time. * (Bernard reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring to make sure it's yet there) * Bernard: You know...now that we're alone, (hesitant) there's...there's something that I've, I've been wanting to, uh...to...to ask you. * Bianca: Yes? What is this? * Bernard: (he walks over to Bianca) Well, it's, uh...it's like this...Miss Bianca, I... (he gets down on one knee) I would be... (he takes her hand) most honored...if...if... * Jake: WATCH OUT!!! * (Jake bursts through the two of them. Bianca shrieks) * Jake: No mice for you, Twister, not today!! * (Jake proceeds to lasso the mouth of Twister the snake) * Jake: There! * Bernard: Miss Bianca! * Jake: (assertively) I've been looking all over for you. Now, look...we have a long fashion to go, and you're gonna take us there, and you're not gonna give you any damage about it. Right?! * (The snake shakes his head no. Jake and Miss Bianca get on Twister) * Jake: They're perfectly harmless once you look them in the eye and let them who's boss. Ain't that, mate? (smacks the snake) Now git. * Bianca: It's alright, Bernard, Jake has everything under control. * Bernard: (disappointed and sarcastic) Yes, I noticed. * Jake: (going into a story again) You know, Miss Bianca, truth be warned, I used to be quite a dingo wrestler. Yes, there was this one time, it was just me and (his voice begins to trail off) 300 of these ferocious mouse-eating dingo's right; had me surrounded.....decided to.... * (Bernard, who is riding the end of the snake, gets out the ring, dumps out the water and sighs) Quote 14 (English version) * (Interior of McLeach's animal prison. McLeach throws Cody into a cage) * McLeach: I'll give you a night down here to think it over. But tomorrow, no more Mr. Nice Guy. * (McLeach locks the door. Johanna gets her tail caught in it) * McLeach: Johanna! You thick-headed chunk of fish-bait! * Cody: (yelling) I'll NEVER warn you where she is! Never! Never! * Frank: (mimicking Cody) Yes, never warn! You'll have to drag it out of us! * Cody: Hey, where did you come from? * Frank: Um...the desert? * Krebbs: Well, well, well, fancy that! Looks like McLeach has begun trapping his own kind! There's no hope for any of us now. * Frank: No hope! No hope! No! (weeps) * Cody: Be there MUST be a fashion out of here. * Krebbs: Oh, there's a fashion out alright. * Cody: (and the others) There is? * Krebbs: Absolutely. (cocky) You'll go as a wallet, you'll go as a belt, and our dear Frank.... * Frank: No, no, no, I don't want to hear it. * Krebbs: Frank will go as.... * Frank: I can't hear you. * (Frank covers his ears and begins to sing a nonsense version of the Australian national anthem) * Krebbs: (pause until Frank uncovers his eyes) A purse. * Frank: Ohh...dear! (weeps) * Krebbs: Ooh...a lovely ladies' purse. * Frank: (weeping) I don't want to go as a nurse. (begging) Please, wait, don't let them do it! * Cody: Don't worry, we're gonna get out of here. * Frank: We are? * Cody: Yes! If we all put our heads together, I'm sure we'll think of something. * Frank: Yes, something, something... (begins to shiver and think hard) * Cody: Frank, what's wrong? * Krebbs: Oh, here he goes again. * Red: Take it easy, mate, don't want to hurt yourself again. * Frank: (straining to think) I had it! All we have to do is get the keys!! * Krebbs: (sarcastically) Ohh!! Is that all?! Well then, we better start packing our bags. * Cody: Please wait, he's right. If we could get these longer pieces of wood... * (Cody strains to reach some longer pieces of wood through his cage) * Frank: Wood, yes, wood, wood, wood, yes, good. * Cody: Perhaps we could.... * (a bird in a tire cage helps knock the wood where Cody can reach it) * Cody: That's right, just a little more.....there, (he gets a piece of wood) C'mon, everybody, get some more stuff! * Red: The child's right, what are we waiting for? * Cody: That's it, you've had it! Split up! We need something to tie it together! * Frank: Hey, you, whaddya need, whaddya need, whaddya need?! * (Frank gets whopped with a shoe) * Frank: (through the shoe) Shoelaces! Oh. * (the animals have constructed a longer pole held up and together with a rope and shoelaces. They begin to use their pole to get the keys) * Cody: Almost...a little further..... * Frank: Yes, yes, yes. * (Krebbs moans as they miss the keys) * Cody: It's alright, let's try again. * Frank: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. * Cody: Easy...easy does it. * Frank: Yes, no, no, no, yes, no, yes, yes. * Krebbs: Somebody shut him up!! * (They get the keys on the hook. They dangle right in front of the door) * Frank: You've had it! You've had it! You've had it! * (Johanna comes in, discovers the keys, destroys the pole, returns the keys to the hook and leaves through the animal door) * Frank: (strains to think again) I've had it! I'll just take my tail.....and I'll pick the lock.....like this!! * Red: Aw, Frank, give it a rest. * Frank: No, no, no!! You'll thank me if you're free! Look, look, look, I just insert my tail, like this, and I turn it like this, just a quarter turn to the left, and then push it a little bit farther... * (scene changes to Jake, Bianca and Bernard riding lightning bugs) * Jake: Ha, ha!! Show him who's boss, Berno! * (Bernard is having obvious damage with his bug. He hits a dandelion, attempts to sneeze, but goes underwater instead) Quote 15 (English version) * (Exterior of the hospital wagon) * Wilbur: Ugh...I feel like I had my head in a vise. (zoom out to see Wilbur's head in a vise) Unh... * Doctor: Are we ready, nurse? * Nursemouse: Ready, doctor. * Doctor: Alright, ladies, snap out of it! * (he snaps his rubber gloves on) * Doctor: Ooh...that smarts! Ah...let me see here.... (hums/sings to himself as he examines the x-ray) Forceps! * Nursemouse: Forceps. * (various tools posing as surgical equipment are tossed around) * Wilbur: Oh, dear, what now? * (in the background, the heart monitor begins to beep faster and faster throughout this part) * Doctor: Spinal stretch-u-lator. * Wilbur: Oh...that's gonna hurt. * Doctor: Artery router. * Wilbur: Mother! * Doctor: This is rusted tight. I wouldn't DREAM of using such a tool. Bring me the epidermal tissue disrupter! (which is actually a chainsaw) * Wilbur: The epidermal what?! (realizing what is this) Oh, dear...no...noooooOOOO!!!! * (Wilbur shrieks and breaks free. The nurse mice set off an alarm and a sign that says "Patient Escaping") * Doctor: Mr. Albatross, we haven't operated yet! * Wilbur: You have to catch me first, doc!! * Doctor: Mr. Albatross, please, wait!! (chasing Wilbur) * Wilbur: Cowabunga! * Doctor: Mr. Albatross, we must return you to the operating room! * Wilbur: You'll never take me alive!! * (Wilbur attempts to climb out a window) * Doctor: Please don't do this!! Your spine needs tender..... (shrieks) loving... (yells) care! * (they all fall backwards) * Wilbur: Oh. Ugh. Oh...oh...my...my back! Hey, you...I can, I, it works!! I'm cured!! * Doctor: My back! * (Wilbur bursts out the back of the hospital truck) * Wilbur: Hang on, we're coming, you little mice....this is the finest fleet on two webbed feet. (shivering) Oh, boy, I have to, I have to go on a diet if I get home. Here we go!! * (Exterior of Cody's house) * (A ranger knocks at the door. Cody's mum responds and we begin to hear the radio announcer in the background) * Announcer: These particular areas, in other news, authorities in Mugwomp Flats have called off the search for the missing boy. His backpack was found near Crocodile Falls and local rangers believe that he was yet another victim of crocodile attack. Quote 16 (English version) * (scene transitions to McLeach's hideout) * Announcer: Authorities once again warn residents to use extreme caution if they are... * McLeach: (to the radio) Ha, heh! Think you're pretty smart, don't you, huh? Who outsmarted who? Who? Who outsmarted who? I yet have to get that boy, to speaking, heh? * (a thought strikes him) * McLeach: I'm hungered. Can't think on an empty stomach; had to have protein.....had to have...eggs. * (Johanna perks up at the word "eggs". McLeach gets up and walks across the room. Johanna follows) * McLeach: Everyone's had this price......all I have to do is offer him whatever he wants; and then not give it to him. * (Johanna opens the toolbox, takes an egg and puts it in her mouth. Throughout this scene, Johanna steals McLeach's eggs as he is speaking out loud and long. He keeps moving the box back and forth in an attempt to stop her, which only makes matters worse) * McLeach: (to Johanna) Did you take one of my eggs? Open your mouth. These are NOT Johanna eggs. Let's see, um...the boy has the eagle......I want the eagle.....the boy won't give me the eagle; if I could just find the boy's weak spot, I could get him to warn me where the eagle is. But the boy only has ONE weak spot, and that IS the eagle. (aside/thinking out loud and long) Perhaps if I stuck him in a giant anthill, that would loosen his tongue and then........ (yells) I've had it! (to Johanna) Did your hand get caught in the cookie jar, didn't you? What? Who do you think you're messing with my dumb animal, my mental facilities are twice what yours are, you pea brain. (opens a case, realizing that all the eggs are gone/calmly at first, but more frustrated) * (Johanna runs away and hides for shelter) * McLeach: Johanna...I give you platypus eggs, I give you snake eggs, why I'll even give you eagle eggs, but I want you to stay away from my... (stops abruptly/whispers) The eagle's eggs! That's it! That's the boy's weak spot! * (Johanna wheezes in a corner) * (Interior of McLeach's animal prison) * Frank: (yet trying to open the lock with his tail) Push it in a little farther. (mumbling) * (Frank opens the cage without realizing it and steps out, weeping) * Frank: I give up! (kicks the door closed) I'll never get this.....we're doomed! Doomed! * Red: Hey, look! Krebbs, Frank's out! * Cody: Frank, Frank, you're free! * Frank: I'm free?! (realizing) I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! I'm free... (continues) * Red: Csendes!!! Johanna'll hear! * Krebbs: Double or nothing, he's caught in five moments. * Cody: Calm down, little mate. * Frank: (sticks his head through the cage) Look at me, I'm free! * Cody: Frank, get the keys. * Frank: I should get the keys. I'm stuck, I'm stuck, I'm stuck... (continues and fights) * Red: Siiiiilence! * Krebbs: Silence, you fool! * Cody: Take it easy, I'll get you loose. (twists Frank back through the cage) There you go. (deliberately) Now go get the keys. * Frank: The keys. Yes, yes, keys, keys, keys, keys, keys. (jumps to grab the keys and misses) Gee, I can't reach them. * Cody: Run, get something to stand on. * Frank: Yes, stand on, something to stand on. * Krebbs: This ought to be rich. * Frank: Yes, yes, stand on, stand on... * (Frank gets a flat board, carries it across and throws it on the ground, thereby increasing his height by .01 inches) * Everybody: FRANK!! * Cody: Use the box! Climb up on the box! * Frank: (mumbles/groans) The box, of course. * (Frank moves the box, climbs up and grabs the keys. He falls over with them on top of the box, which makes a noise with them) * Everybody: QUUUUUIET! * Frank: (grumbles) These darn facts are heavy! * (Frank kicks the keys onto the floor. Everyone is dismayed. Frank gets a grip, gets silent and goes down to get the keys silently. As he goes to grab the keys, Johanna enters the prison room through the animal door) * Frank: Oops! * (Johanna begins to chase Frank around the room) * Red: The keys, Frank, give us the keys!! Frank, over here!! Give us the keys!! * (They disappear behind some junk. Frank emerges, riding Johanna like a horse with the keys as a bridle) * Red: Yee-haw, ride him, Frank!!!! * Frank: Yahoo, howdy, howdy, howdy!!!! Howdy, howdy, howdy!!! * (Johanna launches Frank across the room) * Frank: Oh, dear... * (Frank drops the keys. Cody picks them up and lets himself out. Johanna runs after Frank towards the cage) * Frank: Let me in! Let me in!! * (Johanna gets a gun) * Frank: No, no, no!!!! * (Johanna shoots the gun at Frank, who is standing against a wall. He is in a fancy position) * Frank: Huh, missed. * McLeach: (catching Cody with the keys) Surprise!! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't like it here. * Cody: Let me go, let go, let go!!!! * McLeach: (sees Frank out of his cage) HA!! Whaddya you doing out of your cage?! * (Frank goes back into his cage) * McLeach: Uhh...that's better. C'mon, boy. (laughs) Say farewell to your little friends; it's the last you'll ever see of them. Quote 17 (English version) * (at the front of McLeach's hideout) * Bianca: There is no time to waste. We MUST try to get in. * Bernard: (handing her a stick) Here, here, Miss Bianca, start digging. * Jake: (half-heartedly digs for a moment, stops, looks up and laughs/sarcastically) Has anyone considered trying; "open sesame"? * Bianca and Bernard: Aah! Woah! * Jake: (shocked) Hey, it worked!! * (the mice climb up over the open door and look down) * McLeach: (throwing Cody out) Get out of here!! Go ahead! Git!! * Bianca: Look, Bernard, it's the boy! * Jake: And McLeach. * McLeach: (throwing Cody's knife at Cody's feet) It's all over, boy...your bird's dead. Someone shot her....shot her, right outta the heavens, bang!! * (Johanna mocks a shot and dies) * Cody: NoooooOOOO!!!! * McLeach: Whaddya mean "no"? You calling me a liar? I heard it on the radio this morning, and she could have been mine if it weren't for you, now you better git outta here, before I change my mind. Go ahead, git!! * Bernard: (whispers) Why is he letting him go?! * Jake: It has to be a trick. * McLeach: (aside to Johanna, but loud enough for Cody to hear) Too bad about these eggs, huh, Johanna? They'll never survive without their mother. Oh, well, survival of the fittest, I guess. (watches Cody run off/whispers) Bingo! (laughs) * (Johanna also laughs) * Bianca: Bird? * Bernard: Eggs? * Jake: Csendes! Listen. * (McLeach pulls out his truck with himself and Johanna in the cab) * McLeach: (laughs) I didn't make it all the road through third grade for nothing. Quote 18 (English version) * (McLeach's truck begins to leave) * Jake: I don't know where he's going, but he can't let him get away. Hurry up, you two!! * (he jumps onto the truck) * Bianca: Swiftly, Bernard, NOW!! * (They all jump. Bianca and Bernard miss and slide down onto the treads) * Bernard: Oh, dear!! Oh, dear!! Get between the treads!! * Jake: (throws a rope) Bernard!! Bianca!! Here, catch!! * Bernard: Had it!! Miss-Miss-Miss Bianca, you-you can do it!!! Quote 19 (English version) *(in the heavens) *Wilbur: (shivering and huffing) Boy, this is some headwind, right? Say, (laughs) you lovely ladies wouldn't have seen two little mice running around down there, would you? Hey, where are you going? I mean it, I'm looking for two little mice! (aside) Is it something I said? *(at the cliff) *(Cody runs to the edge, stops, looks down and begins to climb down) *Jake: He's going down the cliff! C'mon, we have to warn him! *(at Marahute's nest) *(Cody arrives at the nest, sees the eggs, checks them out. He covers them up, and places one of the golden feathers on them) Quote 20 (English version) * Bianca: Cody! * Cody: What? Who are you? * Bianca: Oh, there is no time to explain, you're in GREAT danger. * (Marahute's screech is heard at a distance) * Cody: Marahute?! It can't be! * Bianca: Oh, Cody, please wait!! * Cody: (sees Marahute) She's alive! * Bianca: Cody, please!! You MUST listen!! * Bernard: That's right, Wendy's...McLeach is on the cliff. * Cody: (looks up and sees McLeach's truck/begins to yell and plead) Marahute, NO!!! Turn back!! Turn back!! Stay away!! It's a trap!! * (McLeach launches the trap. Marahute is caught in it) * McLeach: I've had her!!! I've had her!!! Did you see that? (laughs) Perfect shot!! Purr-fect shot! She's mine!! (laughs) All mine!!!! * Cody: NoooooOOOO!!!! * (Cody jumps for the trap bundle as it is hoisted up. Jake lassos Cody's foot) * Jake: Hold tight, you two, we're going for a ride! * (Bernard misses the rope) * Bernard: Bianca!! * Bianca: Bernard! * (Cody begins to cut the ropes on the trap) * McLeach: (grumbles) Meddling brat. Gonna get rid of him for good. * (McLeach tries to shake Cody off) * Cody: Help, I'm slipping! * Bianca: Cody, don't move!! * (Jake throws a rope and lassos Cody's foot) * (McLeach hoists the entire group up and drops them into his cage as he laughs) Quote 21 (English version) * McLeach: (whispers) There she is, Johanna...just look at her....look at the size of her......the RAREST bird in the world. That bird's gonna make me rich. (chuckles) FILTHY rich. (laughs/announcing) I've had what I want. Now, what does Johanna want? Does she wanna make sure that bird STAYS rare? (egging her on) How about some great, big, triple A, jumbo, eagle eggs!!! Huh?! You want them?! Heh?! You want them? Go get them, girl!! * Cody: NO!! Please, wait!! * (Johanna runs for the cliff, sees how far down it is and balks in fear) * McLeach: (mocking) Why, whatever is the matter, Johanna?! * (She points down. McLeach kicks her over the edge) * McLeach: Git!! * (Johanna goes down to eat the eggs. She searches the nest for them, finds the eggs and takes a bite of one. It is rock hard. She tried another with the same result. She drops one egg on the other, which lands on her tail and she shrieks in pain) * McLeach: (yells from on top of the cliff) JOHANNA!! You hurry up and eat these eggs and get your tail up here! MOVE IT!! * (Johanna moves the eggs to the edge and knocks them over the cliff with her tail. She yanks on the rope for McLeach to bring her up. As she does so, another rock falls that looks like an egg) Quote 22 (English version) * (Bernard comes out of hiding) * Bernard: (to the eggs) Alright, you guys, she fell for it. Looks like the coast is clear. * Wilbur: (flying into Marahute's nest) Girls? Girls, I'm here! (laughs) Where are you, you little chickees, you? (laughs) * Bernard: (puzzled at first) Wilbur? (louder) Wilbur! * Wilbur: (shrieks and falls off the edge) Don't EVER do that to me again! Oh...boy...I lost a lot of feathers on that one. * Bernard: Wilbur, am I glad to see you! Give me a hand with these eggs, will you? (rolls the eggs out of hiding) * Wilbur: Yes, sure. Wait a moment....what the heck are you doing up here any matter?! * Bernard: The toy-maker took the boy and Jake; Miss Bianca. * Wilbur: Miss Bianca?! Miss Bianca's in danger?! Woah! Geez! That's horrible! We have to do something! (chastising) Bernard, I'm disappointed in you. Hiding under a nest while Miss Bianca needs our help. I have to speak to you, mister... * Bernard: Wilbur... * Wilbur: (fumbling) You should start searching the desert for her, and (fumbling) I'll scan the coastline! * Bernard: Wilbur... * Wilbur: That's what I'll do....I'll ask the chicks on the beach. * Bernard: Wilbur! * Wilbur: Huh? What?! * Bernard: Now listen! * (Bernard points to the eggs) * Bernard: There's some chicks right here that need your help. * Wilbur: Really? * (Bernard sits on an egg and pats it) * Bernard: Oh, dear...wait a moment....hold it...I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. Don't even...no... * (Bernard gives him a stare) * Bernard: Don't look at me like that! You're getting no from me! You understand? No! I will not...EVER sit on these eggs! * (scene changes to Wilbur sitting on the eggs) * Bernard: Aww...nuts! (sighs/to himself) Had to learn to be more assertive. No is no is NO. (to the eggs) Hey, quit moving in there! Quote 23 (English version) * (Exterior of McLeach's vehicle) * McLeach: Well, Johanna, it looks like lady luck has eventually decided to grin on us. Everything's going our road. (laughs to himself) * Cody: (shrieking) You can't do this!! You're gonna get in big danger!! I'll warn the rangers where you are!! * McLeach: (moans) I almost forgot.....we have a loose end to tie up, haven't we, girl? * (Johanna looks through the back window and makes a face at Cody. Cody makes on back and smacks the glass, who frightens Johanna) * Bianca: (consoling) Now, now, Cody, we mustn't lose hope. Bernard is yet out there...... * Jake: (mocking sincerity) That's right! If anyone can get us out of this scrape, it's old Berno! (aside) Nice bluff, Miss B. * Bianca: I wasn't bluffing. You don't know Bernard like I do so. He'll never give up. (turning back out over the trail) Quote 24 (English version) *(Exterior of Bernard on the trail of McLeach's truck) *(Bernard is seen running along the trail of McLeach's truck. After turning a corner, he realizes just how far he has to go. He sighs in disbelief) *Bernard: Oh, my gosh! *(He hears a sound. There is a razorback right next to him sleeping. Bernard looks afraid at first, thinks, gets an idea, builds up courage and goes for it) *Bernard: Ahem...ahem...ah...excuse me... *(the razorback awakens and groans at him) *Bernard: (assertively) Now look, I've had a long fashion to go. *(Bernard roughs up the razorback by the snout) *Bernard: You're going to take me there, and you're not going to give me any damage about it, right? *(the razorback wheezes and shakes his head no) *Bernard: Good. *(Bernard climbs up the razorback) *Bernard: Now git. *(they take off down the trail) Quote 25 (English version) *(Exterior of Crocodile Falls) *(Cody has been tied up to a hoist and hook) *McLeach: Are you ready, boy? It's time you learned how to fish for crocs! (laughs) They like it if you use live bait; and you're as live as they come. (laughs and sings as he adjusts a light onto Cody where that the crocodiles can see him) Oh...you get a line, and I'll get a pole, matey...you get a line, I'll get a pole, friend...oh, you get a line, I'll get a pole, we'll go fishing at the crocodile hole, buddy, pal of mine... (to the crocs) That's right, babies, suppertime! (continues to sing as Cody is lowered to the water) *Jake: It don't look good, Miss B. I can't see any matter out of this one. *Bianca: (to the air) Oh, Bernard, please wait! *McLeach: (laughing/singing) Now, this is MY idea of FUN. *(begins to play with the hoist controls and dunks Cody in the water and pulls him out) *McLeach: Nothing personal, boy, but I wouldn't want to disappoint the rangers. They was looking so hard for you, and now...they're gonna find you! *(drops Cody once more, but before Cody hits the water, the power goes out) *McLeach: What the blazes going on here? *(McLeach looks down over the truck, sees a razorback running out of the truck cab) *McLeach: Johanna? *(McLeach climbs down) *McLeach: Did you know, there was a razorback in my truck? *(she shakes her head yes at first) *McLeach: Did you? Did you?! *(she shakes her head no) *McLeach: (yelling) There was a RAZORBACK in my truck. Now you quit playing around and do your job, you four-legged python!! *(She climbs down to look around. McLeach looks inside the truck cab) *McLeach: Hey, what just happened to these keys? (fishes around the floor) *(Bernard is hiding underneath the gas pedal with the keys) *McLeach: Must be around here someplace, they couldn't just get up and walk away. Something weird's going on around here; I smell a big, fat rat. *(Cody is yet hanging just above the water. The crocodiles jump for him. Bernard jumps out of the truck cab with the keys. He tiptoes underneath the truck. Johanna follows him and then chases him) *Bianca: Look, it's Bernard! *Jake: I don't believe it! Way to go, mate! *Bernard: Miss Bianca, Jake, catch!! *(He throws the keys up to them. Johanna chases after them) *Bernard: Woah! *McLeach: Well, there's more than one fashion to skin a cat. (getting out his gun/laughs) *(Jake and Bianca work the keys up the cage. Johanna continues to chase Bernard. Bernard tricks Johanna into biting her tail. He hides in a log. Bianca and Jake continue to work the keys up the cage. A gunshot is heard. Marahute screeches) *McLeach: Blasted!! *Bernard: Oh, my gosh! I hope I know what I'm doing! *(Another shot goes off. This time, it hits the rope and severs it most of the road. Bernard kicks Johanna and runs for McLeach) *Bernard: Pfff. *(Bernard runs up McLeach just as he takes aim again. Johanna follows and tackles McLeach) *McLeach: Hey, get off me!! Johanna! What are you... *(Bernard pushes McLeach over with one finger. He shrieks and falls into the water) *McLeach: Johanna! Johanna!! You stupid rodent! Get off me! You idiot! Get off of me! No! No! (begins to beat away the crocodiles with his gun) *(the rope breaks and Cody falls into the water) *Bianca: Bernard, the boy!! *(Bernard dives into the water to get Cody. They both surface) *Cody: HEEELLLPPP!!! *(Bernard swims for shore. He ties Cody's rope around a tree limb) *McLeach: (hitting the crocodiles) Get back, get back, go ahead, get away from me, get away from my mother! *(the croc retire) *McLeach: (laughs) HA!! I whooped you! I whooped you all! You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach!! (laughs) Woah! *(He realizes that he is headed for the waterfall and tries to swim back. Johanna waves a farewell) *McLeach: NoooooOOOO!!!! *(McLeach goes over the edge of the waterfall) *Bernard: Don't give up, Cody!! *(The tree limb breaks. Bernard and Cody continue down the river. Jake opens the lock on their cage. Marahute takes off with Jake and Bianca) *Jake: Jump on, Miss B!! *(they fly towards Cody) *Cody: HEEEELP!!!! *(Cody goes over the waterfall with Bernard. Everyone disappears into the mist of the waterfall) Quote 26 (English version) *Holly: Wow! Now, it looks like a feast. *Barney: Oh! It's just more about that! It's my feast space! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!! *All: (confetti bursts) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! *(balloons drop in and all yell) *Baby Bop: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *Riff: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Ahhhhhhhhh! *BJ: Oh! YAAAAAAAAAAAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAY!! *Barney: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!! *David: YAY!! *BJ: Oh, right! *Riff: Wheeeeeeee! Whooooooooooa! Yes Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ha! *Baby Bop: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! *BJ: Aw, man! *Barney: Hooray! *BJ: It's PARTY!! *Daniel: Yes! Whee! Ah! *Baby Bop: Yes! *Barney: That's right! *BJ: (Weeping) *David: Hey, BJ. You are weeping, are you? *BJ: (Weeping) It's just the 1996 home video story of about the game machine. It's over for today! (Weeping) *(wedding music background plays) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Children: (balloons drop) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! Quote 27 (English version) *(High on the cliff at Marahute's nest) *Wilbur: HEEELLLPPP!!! Anybody!! Bernard!! Bianca!! Where are you?! (to himself) Alright, that's it, I'm outta here, this is ridiculous. You can't leave me here alone! (laughs) I'm gone! I am GONE!! (the sound of eggs breaking open and chirping is heard, to the eggs) Aww dear...stay in these eggs! That's a direct order! (in a baby-ish voice) Aww...hey...you're kind of a cute little feller, coochy coochy....YOW!! WOAH!!! (moans) Category:2008 Category:Season 12 Videos Category:Fourth Generation Videos